Elementals (Earth-199999)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Elementals were four threats staged by a group of former Stark Industries employees led by Quentin Beck. Following the death of Iron Man, they intended to faciliate Beck's rise to stardom as the world's new greatest hero. Using tactical combat drones combined with advanced holographic technology stolen from Stark Industries, Beck's crew orchestrated the catastrophic attack of different creatures around the globe which Beck would appear to defeat. In order to reach his endgame, Beck had the objective to gain the trust of Peter Parker, Stark's protégé who had inherited his mentor's access to E.D.I.T.H., a sophisticated A.I. that contained access to a global security network which included defense satellites with thousands of combat drones. Beck intended to manipulate Peter into handing him control over the defense systems. As part of the ruse, Beck had a new origin invented for himself and these creatures that became known as the Elementals; both would come from an alternate Earth codenamed "Earth-833." The Elementals were born in stable orbits within the black holes, creatures formed from the four classical elements (fire, earth, air, and water). They materialized on Quentin's homeworld and ravaged it before leading to its destruction. They appeared on the new Earth as a consequence of a tear between both universes, and attacked the same locations that they did on Earth-833. Beck and his crew first staged the appearance of the Earth Elemental in Ixtenco, Mexico, and it was used to lure Nick Fury and Maria Hill so that they would meet Beck. The Air Elemental's attack was staged in Morocco afterwards. The Water Elemental made its appearance in Venice, where Peter Parker was taking a vacation, in order to pull him into Beck's plan. Having gained notoriety as the superhero Mysterio, Beck subsequently staged the rampage of the Fire Elemental in Prague and teamed-up with Peter's alter-ego, Spider-Man. After pretending to make a near-suicidal move to destroy the Fire Elemental from within, Beck managed to make Peter give him access over E.D.I.T.H. The amount of drones Beck gained access to permitted him to stage an even bigger attack, an "Avengers-level threat" that would cement Beck's position as the world's biggest hero. For this attack, Beck used the drones to cast an illusion that all four Elementals had merged together into a single being and attacked the Tower Bridge in London. By this time, Spider-Man had discovered that Mysterio was a farce, and managed to neutralize many of the drones that were casting the holographic merged Elemental, compromising its believability, and eventually forcing Mysterio to drop the illusion altogether. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although the Elementals were not individially named in Spider-Man: Far From Home, each Elemental is modeled after a Spider-Man villain from the comics and they take their names in promotional materials and merchandise: :* Air Elemental - named Cyclone in marketing materials. :* Earth Elemental - named Sandman in marketing materials. ]] :* Fire Elemental - named Molten Man in marketing materials. ]] :* Water Elemental - named Hydro-Man in marketing materials. ]] | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Holograms